Teen Heroes
by SParkie96
Summary: Teenage Heroes who now have the Nicktoons at their school and have many exciting adventures! Please Rate! Not good with summaries! Sam Manson gets new boyfriend and Vlad gets a girlfriend. NO FLAMES! OR MARY SUING!
1. Chapter 1

**One Monday morning, a white haired, green eyed, 14 year old girl named Sami Phantom was ****getting ****dressed for school. Sami's real hair was brown and her real eyes were hazel. Sami had ****ghost powers since ****she was seven and her and her friends started a team when they were about ****eight but broke up and came ****back together at age 10, because they all had super powers ****because of some of their parents. Her friends ****were Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Betty Ross ****(Atomic Betty), Rose Hunter (Hunts Girl), Juniper Lee, ****Violet Parr, Jake Long (American ****Dragon), Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudisky (Spud), Monique, and Wade.**

**She always baby-sits their brothers and sisters and her own brother and cousins. Her brother's ****name is ****Ben Tennyson and her cousins' names were Jade, Mac, and his imaginary friend Bloo, ****and her ****other ****cousins Gwen and Lilo and her pet dog Stitch. She baby-sits KP's brothers Jim ****and Tim, ****Juniper's ****brother Ray-Ray, Violet's brother Dash, and Jake's sister Haley and ****another girl ****named Dani.**

**Well, school ****days were never normal school days, because everyday was a battle between ****heroes and villains, even at ****school. Most of the popular people were villains, some of the nerds ****were villains, and there were ****also ****villains outside of school. Sami's sister's name was Miley ****and she is Hannah Montana. Her ****aunts' name ****was Amy Lee and Avril Lavigne and Roxanne. ****Her uncle's name was Johnny Blaze ****(Ghost Rider). Sami, ****Miley and Ben's parents were Spider-****Man and Bloom (Winxclub). So, ****their punishments were never harsh ****because they were never ****punished because they were very ****good children. **

**They had one dog ****whose name ****was Underdog ****and they had two cats named ****Midnight and Snowdrop. **

**Midnight ****was a black cat with green ****eyes and Snowdrop was a white cat with crystal light blue **

**eyes. **

**Each had their own pet also. Sami had a ****black and white wolf named Saber. ****Miley had a cat ****that was orange-stripped cat named Marmalade and Ben ****had a pet hamster that was orange ****and white named Hamtaro. **

**Sami and her siblings, cousins and friends ****went to Middleton ****various grade school which meant no uniforms. Sami, Rose, June, Jake, Ben, Dani,****Trixie,****Violet, Spud and Sami's Cousins and friends' siblings did not play any sports. KP and Betty and ****Miley were cheerleaders. Ron was on the Football team. Wade played Chess, and Monique kick ****boxed.**

**On their way to school, Ben, Sami and Miley walked to school, but Sami acted like a bodyguard ****for Ben because he had a special alien watch on his wrist that allowed him to change into any alien ****he wanted to turn into. **

**Suddenly, after they got to the school, three buses almost hit the Teen ****Heroes. One bus had "Amity Park School District" on the side. The one behind it said ****RETROVILLE in bold letters. The one behind that one said Dimmsdale on the side of it and the ****one behind that one said MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL on the side.**

**"What the heck?" KP said.**

**"Should we tell Mr. B?" Violet asked.**

**"He probably already knows." Sami said.**

* * *

Sorry, this is my first FanFic so please don't hurt me if it sounds like BS!! :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Heroes Chapter Two**

**The Teen Heroes watched as the buses unloaded themselves. The Retroville bus unloaded first. ****Sami saw five kids come out first. One had a huge head with a red T-shirt with a red atom on it ****and he looked kind of short for his age. So did the other four kids, but they didn't look like him.**

**The next bus unloaded behind Retroville. Mrs. Puff's bus. Four kids jumped out of the bus ****doors. They looked like they were dressed for Halloween. One was dressed like a sponge. ****One was dressed as a star fish. One was dressed like a squid and the last one was dressed as an ****underwater squirrel. **

**Then, Dimmsdale unloaded next. A small boy with a silly pink hat came ****out of the bus first and he had unusual blinking pink and green books. **

**The last bus then ****unloaded last. Amity Park's bus. Three pre-teens about the Teen Heroes age came out of the ****bus with a 16 year-old red head. The first one was a boy with a red hat and glasses holding a ****PDA. The next one appeared to be a goth like Violet with lavender color eyes and black hair ****and a black shirt ****with a lavender oval in the center of it. She was also wearing a black with ****green strips skirt and ****lavender pants with combat boots. The last one had black** **hair with ****crystal ice blue eyes. He had a red and white shirt with a red oval in the center of the chest.**

**"Welcome to Middleton High, new students!" Mr. Barken greeted.**

**"NEW STUDENTS?" the Teen Heroes exclaimed. **

**The students looked at the heroes with strange looks on their faces. **

**"Retroville, Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale and Amity Park students, allow my students to show you ****around and don't be afraid to question them they are completly harmless!" Mr. Barken patted ****Ben on the head.**

**"You thinking what I'm thinking?" KP asked Sami.**

**"Yeah, LET'S LEAVE!" Sami replied.**

**All of the heroes ran off into the school.**

**"They're probably just nervous about having new students here!" Mr. Barken said to the crowd ****of students.**

I always wonder why my stories are short half the time. Rate and/ or review please!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen** **Heroes Chapter 3**

**Mr. Barken finally found the heroes and pulled them back outside and made them introduce themselves.**

**"I'm Kim Possible, but my friends call me KP." Kim said in a bored tone.**

**"I'm Sami Phantom but my friends call me either Sam,SP, or just Sami." Sami said in the same boring ****tone.**

**"My name is Arthur Curtis Spudiski aka Spud and I like to eat pie on Friday and never any ****other day then Friday." Spud said in a cheery tone.**

**"T.M.I Spud,T.M.I." Trixie told Spud.**

**After a few minutes of the heroes introducing themselves to the new students, the heroes had to ****show three classes around while one class got registered in Middleton Various Grade School.**

**Amity Park had to registered, so the Teen Heroes were stuck with Retroville,Dimmsdale,and ****Mrs.Puff's class.**

**"Okay, since you all know our names, we want to try and get to know all of you! Now who ****wants to go first?" Betty asked the crowd of students.**

**All of the students walked away, except for Pink Hat who still had his books, Fudge Head and ****his four friends, and the kids in the costumes.**

**"Okay, why don't you go first?" Sami asked Pink Hat.**

**"Okay," Pink Hat started, "my name is Timmy Turner and I'm 10 years-old!" Pink Hat said in ****an excited tone.**

**"Nice to meet you Timmy!" Sami said as she shook hands with Timmy.**

**"Why don't you go next?" KP asked Fudge Head.**

**"My name is Jimmy Neutron and I'm 11 years-old and I'm a boy Genuis!" Fudge Head said in ****the same tone as Timmy.**

**"Who wants to go..." KP was cut off by Jimmy's friend.**

**"My name is Sheen Estabez and I'm an Ultra Lord Fan!" Sheen yelled.**

**"My name is Carl Wheezer and I have numerous medical problems." Carl said.**

**"My name is Libby Folfax and I love to listen to music!" Libby said.**

**"I'm Cindy Vortex and I'm just as smart as Nertron." Cindy gloated.**

**"Are not!" Jimmy protested.**

**"Are too!" Cindy argued back.**

**"My name is Spongebob Squarepants and I'm a real sea sponge!" Spongebob yelled with joy.**

**"My name's Patrick Star, I'm a real star fish and you're pretty." Patrick drooled as he stared at ****Betty. **

**"Thanks?" Betty replied.**

**"I'm Squidward and I am a real squid and I really hate Spongebob." Squidward said pointing to ****Spongebob.**

**"You're my best friend too, Squidward!" Spongebob said giving Squidward a bear hug.**

**"Get off of me!" Squidward said throwing Spongebob at Patrick. Spongebob landed safely on ****Patrick.**

**"My name's Sandy Cheeks and I'm a real squirrel and a really big fan of science!" Sandy said.**

**"Nice to meet all of you!" Juniper said.**

**"Are you guys real heroes?" Timmy asked eagerly.**

**"Yeah, but none of us are human." Violet said.**

**"Awesome!" Timmy, Jimmy, Spongebob, and Patrick yelled.**

**Timmy's books poofed into fairies.**

**"Cosmo, Wanda, what are you doing?" Timmy asked in a frightened tone.**

**"Relax Timmy, none of them are human." Wanda said.**

**"So?" Timmy asked.**

**"So we don't have to go away forever!" Cosmo said.**

**"Really?" Timmy asked.**

**"Yes." Wanda said.**

**"Sweet!" Timmy said jumping up and down.**

* * *

This one is a little better. FYI I own none of the charecters that are mentioned in any of the chapters except for Sami and her enemy Dalvie, who will be mentioned later on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Heroes Chapter 4**

**"Do you guys like being heroes?" Sheen asked.**

**"Being a hero has it's ups and downs." Sami explained.**

**Then, the boy with the black and blue eyes came back with his friends and the 16 year-old girl.**

**"Heroes, these people are also our friends, Team Phantom." Jimmy introduced.**

**"Phantom? That sounds familiar." KP said to the other Heroes who all looked at Sami.**

**"The black haired chick's name is Sam Manson and the boy with the red hat's name is Tucker ****Foley." Timmy explained.**

**"The girl with the red hair is Jazz and her younger brother..."Spongebob started.**

**"Yeah, by two years." the black haired boy said, crossing his arms.**

**"The boy's name is Danny Fenton!" Spongebob finished. **

**"Nice to meet you, Danny and the rest of his team." Sami welcomed.**

**A little while later at lunch, the Heroes and their new friends were talking about combining the ****teams. Then, KP whispered something to Sami.**

**"Sam, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have them join us." Kim worried.**

**"What could go wrong?" Sami wondered.**

**Kim grabbed Sami's arm.**

**"We have to go to the bathroom." KP said as she dragged Sami to the bathroom. There were ****no people to listen to their conversation, but little did they know that Danny's friend, Sam M ****was in the bathroom listening.**

**"WHAT COULD GO WRONG?" KP yelled aloud. "A LOT COULD GO WRONG IF YOU ****DON'T KNOW THEM OR THEIR ABILITIES!" KP finished yelling.**

**"Why don't I invite them over to my house then and they could show us their abilities in my ****brother's lab?" Sami suggested.**

**"Yeah, right, like they are gonna believe a chick with white hair and ghost powers!" KP ****protested letting a strand of Sami's hair slide through her fingers.**

**KP's yelling startled Sam M and she accidently fell in the toliet she was standing on.**

**"Crud!" Sam M whispered loud enough for Sami and Kim to hear. The both looked at each ****other and then looked at the stall Sam was in. Sami kicked the door open and scared Sam ****who yelped when the door banged against the stall wall.**

**"There's my contact, well I guess I've gonna have to clean it!" Sam lied.**

**"What contact do you speak of exactly?" Sami questioned.**

**"Fine, you got me!" Sam surrendered.**

**"So you heard the whole thing?" KP asked.**

**"Yeah, and you and the rest of your friends have superpowers?" Sam asked in return.**

**"Yeah just like Danny." Sami said.**

**"How did you know?" Sam asked in shock.**

**"He looks exactly like Sami's crush, Danny Phantom." KP replied.**

**"Remind me to b-slap you later." Sami said in a mad tone.**

* * *

I love putting in humor sometimes. There is always humor between Sami and Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen Heroes Chapter Five**

**"Here's the sitch," KP started to say, "if you guys want to become one of the Teen Heroes, we have to see what you guys can do." **

**"Why do we have to do that?" Danny asked uncertain. **

**"Because Spud here will crack open a can of butt whoopen if you don't." Trixie said.**

**"Spud will do what now?" Spud asked surprised.**

**"Never mind that comment Spud." Ron said. **

**"I was gonna say, you touch me and I'll kick your butt!" Sam said.**

**"No one is kicking anyone's butt!" Jimmy exclaimed.**

**"Jimmy's right. There is no reason to fight over something that is not a big deal!" Sami pointed ****out.**

**"It is a big deal Sam, if we want them on our team we have to see if they're capable of handling ****being part of our team!" KP yelled.**

**"Guys, calm down!" Betty tried settling the fight. **

**"I think they're able to handle it!" Sami yelled totally ignoring Betty. **

**"Guys, settle down!" Juniper tried.**

**"Yeah, there's no reason to fight!" Violet added.**

**"Aw, what's the matter? Did a fight break out between LOSERS?" A Cheerleader teased. **

**The Cheerleader's name was Bonnie Rockweiler. (That's her name, right?)**

**"Bonnie!" Sami and KP growled through gritted teeth.**

**"Oh great, the only thing worse then fighting villians, is Bonnie." Rose smart mouthed looking ****bored. **

**"Ha, Ha, very funny Hunters!" Bonnie mocked.**

**"I know, wasn't it?" Juniper commented. **

**"Well, I have to be on my way before I catch the loser. I'm getting a manicure!" Bonnie ****announced. **

**"Good for you, while you're at it, can you go jump off a cliff and fall off the face of the earth?" ****Trixie asked.**

**"Your Mom!" Bonnie said before walking away.**

**"That didn't even make sense!" Spud yelled to her.**

**"Who's that stuck-up?" Sam M asked.**

**"That would be the Bi...Bonnie." Sami started to say, "She's the popular girl in school, well, ****one of them anyway." **

**"One of them?" Jazz asked.**

**"There's a lot of them in Middleton ever since all of our schools combined." Juniper said.**

**"I'm the only one from my school." Sami explained.**

**"Thank God! I heard there was a lot of them at your school, am I correct?" Rose asked.**

**"Yeah." Sami responded. **

**"Well, unfortunate for us, there are a lot of snobs at our schools." Danny said looking over to ****Dash, who was giving Mikey a wedgie. **

**"I see, would their names happen to be Paulina, Dash, Kwan and Star?" KP asked.**

**"How did you guess?" Tucker said sarcasticly.**

* * *

One of these days I am gonna start a Club that says "Bonnie and Paulina are B#&!" Sorry, not really allowed to curse on the computer. (No offense to the people that like Bonnie or Paulina!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen Heroes Chapter 6**

**"Alright, what do we do first?" Sami asked in her ghost form. **

**The nicktoons looked at her with confused faces. Spongebob could not make up his mind ****because he kept putting his hand up and putting it back down. **

**"Yes or no Spongebob?" KP asked, now in her supersuit. **

**"I don't know." Spongebob finally said.**

**"Okay, we'll show you guys what to do so you won't get hit." Sami said.**

**"With what?" Danny asked nervously.**

**All of a sudden, a been bag about 6 feet tall came out and hit the Ghost Boy.**

**The other nicktoons started to run around and scream (The boy nicktoons anyway.)**

**After practice was over, the two girls didn't have a scratch on them while the nicktoons came ****out in pain.**

**"Come on boys, it wasn't that bad." Sami said.**

**"Easy for you to say, you didn't even get hit!" Danny said, holding his back in pain.**

**"That's because you guys were running around like idiots instead of listening!" KP argued.**

**"Maybe if you gals warned us, we might've listened!" Timmy protested.**

**"We thought you guys were smart enough to know." Sami said.**

**"WE ARE SMART!!" the nicktoons exclaimed.**

**"Then, WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING?" Sami yelled.**

**Danny and Timmy were about to speak, but then they stopped themselves from speaking.**

**"Alright, we're sorry!" the nicktoons apologized.**

**"KP!" a voice yelled.**

**The voice belonged to Ron, Kim's boyfriend.**

**"What?" KP responded.**

**Ron held a baby in front of KP's face. The baby was Ron's little sister, Hanna.**

**"Can you watch her for me?" Ron asked.**

**"Why can't you watch her, she's your sister!" Sami asked.**

**"I have to clean my neighbor's garage because I accidently threw a football at the window." ****Ron said.**

**"Smart one!" Sami said.**

**Then, Miley came down the steps.**

**"Sami, I'm bored to tears." Miley said hanging upside down off the railing for the steps.**

**"Then, you could watch Hanna for us, can't ya?" Sami said pointing to the baby.**

**"Awww," Miley cooed, "sure, I'll watch the little cutie!"**

**Ron handed the baby to Miley and she carried her upstairs making weird noises. **

**"Okay, ya happy now?" Sami asked Ron, who nodded in response. **

**"See ya KP, SP, weird kids." Ron said before leaving.**

**"Okay boys, now listen up..." Sami said as they were warming up to go back in the room with the giant bags.**

Finally that's done and I promise I'll try to get another chapter done, and hope that it is longer than the rest of them because in the next chapter, I'll introduce Dalvie. BOO-YA!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Heroes: Chapter 7

**The Heroes (including the Nicktoons) successfully passed the training session and the Nicktoons proved themselves worthy to the Teen Heroes.**

**"That flip you did was awesome!" Timmy commented Spongebob.**

**"Thanks!" Spongebob responded as he bowed. **

**"I thought it was cool when Danny shot an ice beam and shot the six bags around him at the same time." Sam M said about Danny.**

**Danny blushed and Patrick noticed this and yelled, "DANNY IS IN LOVE WITH SAM M!" **

**"ARE NOT!" Danny protested against Patrick.**

**"ARE TOO!" Patrick teased. **

**"PATRICK LIKES BETTY!" KP teased Patrick.**

**"Do not! I just think she is hot!" Patrick said. **

**"Same thing dofus!" Squidward said smacking Patrick in the back of the head.**

**"So you really hate SpongeB and Pat?" Trixie asked. **

**"They're a pain in my backside!" Squidward explained. **

**"Why can't we all be friends?" Spud said as he hugged Spongebob. **

**"We are friends." Betty reminded.**

**"Some of us anyway." Tucker said to Betty as he pointed to Danny who was glaring at Sami, who glared back.**

**"I guess Sami doesn't like Danny that much." Juniper said. **

**"I thought she had a crush on him." Violet said.**

**"I guess she doesn't like him anymore." Ron sighed.**

**"That was last year in the 7th grade!" KP remembered.**

**"You wouldn't like him if he was a dofus!" Sami said.**

**"You wouldn't like her if she was a bi..." Danny was cut off when Sam M stepped on his foot to shut him up.**

**"Ah, Samantha and her team of do gooders, and new friends?" A voice cut in. **

**All the heroes turned their heads to see Sami's archenemy, Dalvie Plasmius. **

**"Time for some ACTION!" Timmy exclaimed as he turned into Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder.**

**

* * *

**

if you already noticed, Dalvie's name backwards is Vlad with an ie at the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Heroes

**Dalvie looked at the group of heroes in boredom, "So, these are your recruits? Pathetic."**

**"HEY LADY! WE COULD KICK ANYONE'S BUTT IN A HEART BEAT. INCLUDING YOURS!" Danny yelled angerly. He charged at her in an attept to knock her out of the sky, but failed greatly as she grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit.**

**"A mere 14 year-old boy thinks he could beat someone he has not met? I bet the retarded Sponge kid could do better than you!" Dalvie said as she threw Danny up in the air and punched him in the face, making him hit a wall 30 feet away. **

**"Nicktoons, UNITE!" Jimmy called out as the team members got into their stances.**

**"A battle cry?" Sami said, "they're screwed." **

**"Should we help them or watch them get schooled?" KP asked. **

**"Help them, DUH!" Sami said.**

**Sami flew up behind Dalvie and slapped her in the back of the head, "Hey, 40 year-old hag with no husband! I bet you can't catch me!" Sami said as she flew towards the Middleton Chemical Plant.**

**"F.Y.I Samantha, I do have a boyfriend so that would count as a husband, you dunce." Dalvie said, firing a pink ectoplasmic blast at Sami.**

**"Oh yeah? Who is it? A pillow with a drawn on face? Or a 150 pound Saint Bernard?" Sami said as she blocked the blast with a force field. **

**"You, with your little smack talk. I wonder what would happen if you did not have a voice when you fought." Dalvie said, "You remind me of your idiotic, do-gooder mother before her and I got into an argument at the college reunion."**

**"You leave my mom out of this! I don't insult your mother, I only insult you!" Sami exclaimed. **

**Spongebob found a thermos on the ground that Sami dropped, "Ooooo, Soup! I love soup!" Spongebob said as he opened it. A blue net was heading towards Sami and Dalvie. Sami saw the net and flew out of the way. "What? You already gave up? You are a little coward aren't you Sama..." Dalvie was cut off and the net sucked her into the thermos.**

**"Wow, that's the first time Dalvie's been sucked into the Anti-Ghost Thermos" Sami said surprised.**

**"You have a Fenton Thermos, too? So does Danny!" Spongebob said.**

**"A what thermos?" KP asked confused. **

**"Never mind, the Fenton Thermos is what my dad calls it because, well, our last name is Fenton." Danny explained.**

**"Whooptie doo for you!" Sami said as she twirled her finger. **

**"Why do you hate me so much?" Danny asked. **

**"Thanks to you, I get 500 freaking flyers a day with your face on them with a huge "WANTED" on the top of them and people keep asking me if I caught your sorry butt yet, that's why! Why do you hate me?" Sami yelled.**

**"I ... I don't," Danny said.**

**"What?" The Nicktoons and KP said confused.**

**"I said, I don't." Danny said again.**

**"Why?" Sam M asked a little worried. **

**"Because when you told me Sami liked me, I didn't want to tell her I liked her." Danny explained.**

**"Then, why did you act like you didn't like Sami?" Tucker asked.**

**"I really don't know. Guess it's a way of showing someone that you don't want them to know you like them." Danny said.**

**"I still like you Dan-D...I mean Danny." Sami said blushing. **

**"What was that?" KP asked. **

**"What was what?" Sami said.**

**"The whole Dan-Dan thing. Why did you call him that?" KP asked.**

**"Don't ask." Sami said trying to change the subject. **

**"Ooooo, Sami like Danny and Danny like Sami!" Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick chorused. **

**"I wonder if that technique Danny used works, hey Betty!" Patrick called out.**

**"Yeah?" Betty responded. **

**"I hate you." Patrick said.**

**Betty looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Okay then, I'm just gonna take a few steps that way away from here." Betty said walking away.**

**"Barnicles!" Patrick said aloud before slapping his knee. "OUCH THAT HURT!" Patrick exclaimed.**

**Wow, Do I suck with stories. Sorry, I just wanted to pair Sami and Danny. Sam M gets a new boyfriend and Dalvie's boyfriend is Vlad.**


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Heroes

**"So wait let me get this straight, you like Sami Phantom now?" Jazz asked Danny at dinner.**

**"Yeah." Danny said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. **

**"What happened to Sam M?" Jazz asked again, "is she okay with this whole thing?" **

**"Sam and I are still friends, and yeah, why wouldn't she be?" Danny replied. **

**"You two have been boyfriend and girlfriend since before Vlad went back in time to erase the whole Disateroid event. Doesn't Sam still remember you two being that way?" Jazz asked.**

**"Jazz, ever since Vlad went back in time, Tucker, Sam and I have never been happier," Danny said,"plus, Sam said she doesn't remember being boyfriend and girlfriend." **

**"DANNY, WHAT'S THIS I HEAR THAT YOUR DATING THE GHOST GIRL?" Danny's dad, Jack, yelled up the steps from the basement.**

**"YOU TOLD THEM?" Danny yelled at Jazz.**

**"I thought it was right for them to know." Jazz said before going to her room to study. **

**Then, Danny's mom, Maddie, ran up the steps to talk to Danny. **

**"Sweetie, you have a girlfriend?" Maddie asked. **

**"Does she like to hunt ghosts?" Jack asked.**

**"First, she's not my girlfriend, I just like her, and second, she fights ghosts, not hunt them." Danny explained.**

**"Oh." Jack said in a sad tone as he continued to listen.**

**"You should probably ask her out, she probably likes the type of guy that approach her first." Maddie said trying to encorage her son, "in fact, why don't we go pay the Ghost Girl a visit right now? She lives 1 and a half miles from here." **

**"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Jack yelled as he ran upstairs and grabbed Jazz and loaded the Fenton family into the Fenton Assult vhicle. "Let's pick up Vladdie, after all he deserves to see Danny's new girlfriend." Jack said as they headed to Vlad's house in Wisconsin.**

**2:32 am...**

**"Dad? Don't you think Sami would be asleep right now?" Danny asked looking at the clock.**

**"Daniel does have a point Jack, I mean what kind of person would be up this early in the morning?" Vlad asked.**

**Then, a black blob with a silver spider on it's chest splattered on the wind sheild. **

**"Get back here Venom!" Sami yelled as she dove through the wind sheild on top of Venom.**

**Venom grabbed her leg and through her outside of the RV. **

**"You're just as weak as your father. And you're just as pathetic." Venom hissed.**

* * *

You like? My mom said it was pretty good, but I could do better.


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Heroes 10

Sami was being hung by her leg because Venom had a hold of her leg over the side of the RV.

"Venom, let me go!" Sami screamed as she ducked her head so she didn't hit the mailbox.

"Why would I? It's too fun watching you as you're about to die. Oh that's right, YOU NEVER DIE!" Venom said menacingly as he dropped her, "Bye-bye Phantom!" Venom said as he disappeared.

'Is Venom stupid? He obviously forgot that I could fly.' Sami thought as she flew to the side of the RV. "Hey Danny!" Sami greeted.

Danny smiled out the window in a tired way, "Hey Sami," he said as he opened the window.

"So, you must be Danny's new girlfriend!" Jack said as he opened his window also.

'Girlfriend?' Sami thought, 'I thought he only had a crush on me!'

"So you're the reason Jack picked me up at 2:00 this morning!" Vlad said a little angered.

"Yeah, I guess so, who the heck are you?" Sami asked.

"Vlad Masters, famous billionaire, mayor of Amity Park and owner of DALV industries." Vlad introduced.

"Oh." Sami said kinda suprised.

"So, Sami, where do you need to go?" Jack said as he threw her in the back next to Danny.

"Middleton High." Sami said as they hit something in the road.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jazz asked scared.

Jack stepped out of the RV and took a look. There was a fat dog lying in the road. It moaned slightly.

"Don't worry, it's just a fat talking dog." Jack reported.

"Fat talking dog? OH MY GOD! FU!" Sami yelled as she jumped out of the RV and picked up the dog.

"Oh, my head. Yo! Jake's freaky white haired friend, what's up?" Fu said.

"He's fine and still alive." Sami said as she brought the dog into the RV.

"Is he your dog?" Maddie asked.

"No, he's my friend's dog." Sami informed, "What happened to you?" Sami asked Fu.

"I was at a wild party, having some fun, when BOOM! I'm knocked out in the middle of the road!" Fu explained.

"Did you see who hit you?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no, and who are you, I may ask?" Fu asked.

"Danny Fenton, the kid who likes Sami Phantom." Danny said plainly.

"Ah, looks like you got another fan boy Sami, A GOO GOO!" Fu said as he elbowed Sami.

"Uh Fu, I actually like him too." Sami said.

"Oh, LOVE BIRDS FOREVER!" Fu said as he started laughing.

* * *

I just wanted to add Fu in there if your wondering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Teen Heroes Chapter Eleven: Dance Disaster**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 of this story. Jack Dublin is introduced to Sam Manson. Vlad meets Dalvie. **

* * *

**At Kim's House...............**

"UGH!!!" Kim yelled as she threw clothes out of her closet angrily.

"Kimmie! Sami and Ron are here!" Mrs. Possible yelled up the steps.

"Send them up!" Kim yelled as she continued to throw clothes out of the closet.

"What the H E double hockey sticks are you doing?" Ron asked as he and Sami entered the room. A shirt landed on Sami's face.

"Gee, thanks. I always wanted a pink fuzzy sweater." Sami said sarcastically as she dropped the piece of clothing.

"Whatever! Keep it! I'm trying to find my powder blue dress that I wore to the end of the year dance last year!" Kim yelled as she ripped open a plastic bag full of dresses and started to go through all of them.

"Why?" Sami asked as she helped fold some of the clothes on Kim's bed.

"The damn Winter Dance is tonight! That's why!" Kim hollered as she threw the plastic bag and dresses at Ron. Rufus fell out of his pocket and got lost in the pile of clothes.

"Rufus! Buddy? Where are you?" Ron asked as he started to dig through the clothes, desperately looking for Rufus.

"Huh, that tanks." Sami said. Kim huffed and sat on her bed next to Sami.

"Do you even have a dress or date?" Kim asked.

"I have a date, but no dress." Sami said. Kim walked over to the bag of dresses and threw a black and white dress at Sami. She also threw a pair of high heeled white sandals at her.

"Here you go. Your slightly smaller than I am so you can keep the shoes and dress. They're more of your colors anyway." Kim huffed.

"Thanks." Sami said. Kim shrugged.

"It's okay. Whose your date?" Kim asked.

"Danny, obviously." Sami said.

"I forgot to ask where you were last night." Kim said.

"Fighting Venom."

"In the Fenton RV?"

"Danny's dad pulled me in the back with Danny and drove me to Middleton."

"Is that how you asked Danny to come with you to the dance?"

"No, he asked me."

"Nice." Kim said.

"**RUFUS! WHERE ARE YOU?**" Ron asked.

"HELP!" a little muffled voice yelled from under a blue tank top.

"I'm coming little buddy!" Ron said as he dove through the clothes. Sami and Kim watched in amusement.

"You know what I learned?" Sami asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

"People annoy me." Sami said. They looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**At Middleton School.................**

"And I was like, 'No way!' and he was all 'Yes way!" Bonnie said to her posse. They all went "No way!". The gym was brightly lit with different color lights and the music was booming through the speakers and streamers and snow flakes hung from the ceiling.

"I hate cheerleaders." Sam Manson said to Tucker as she, Tuck and Danny stood by the punch bowl.

"I don't." Tucker said.

"Hey guys, have you seen KP and Sami?" Ron asked as he walked over with a boy. Sam looked at him with mouth agap and wide eyes. The boy had dark blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ron?" Sam asked shyly, "Whose that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, this is....." Ron asked before the boy interrupted him and held out his hand,

"Dublin, Jack Dublin." Jack said as he took her hand and kissed it. Sam giggled and blushed.

"He's single for all the ladies." Ron said.

"Single?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Jack agreed.

"Uh...same." Sam said, blushing again. Jack blushed and scratched the back of his neck, chuckling a bit.

"Heyy!" Kim said from a few feet away as she and Sami walked over to the group.

"Hey Sami." Jack said.

"What up, Jack?" Sami asked as she hugged him.

"What? No love for Kim? I haven't seen you in a while!" Kim said as she hugged him also.

"Why are you here Jack? I thought you were staying at Addingtown Junior High." Sami asked.

"I got bored so I transferred." Jack said as he smiled at Sam.

"Tucker, isn't it?" Jack asked. Tuck nodded. Jack pulled him aside.

"Whose that?" Jack whispered as he pointed to Sam.

"That's my friend, Sam Manson." Tuck said.

"She's kinda cute." Jack said as he waved at Sam.

"I think she's got the hots for you too." Tuck said when Sam shyly waved back to Jack.

"Will she get pissed off at me if I asked her out?" Jack asked.

"Probably not. She's single." Tucker said.

"Should I?" Jack asked.

"Go for it, man!" Tuck said as he pushed Jack toward Sam. He stopped right in front of her.

"So, Sam, right?" Jack asked. Sam nodded nervously.

"You wanna, I don't know, dance maybe?" Jack asked. Sam bit her lower lip.

"Sure." she said as she slipped her hand into Jack's and they started to dance to "Shawty Get Loose" by Lil' Mama, Chris Brown, and T-Pain.

"Aww! They're so cute together!" Kim said.

"You wanna dance?" Danny asked Sami, who nodded.

"Let's go!" Kim said to Ron as she dragged him playfully to the dance floor.

"Everybody has a date but me again?!" Tucker yelled. He then saw Trixie Carter sitting by herself at a table. He grinned and tapped on her table. She looked up.

"Do you wanna dance, Trix?" Tucker asked, thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Trixie said as they walked to the dance floor.

Somewhere else in the gym, Danny's parents and Vlad were chaperoning the kids.

"Jack! Why on earth would you want to be chaperons for this teenage dance party?" Vlad yelled over the music.

"C'mon V-Man! Look how fun this is!" Jack said as he and Maddie danced to the music. Vlad only rolled his eyes and walked through the crowd of teenagers until he ran into a woman about Maddie's age and looked like him except a little skinnier and prettier.

"I'm very sorry. Are you hurt?" Vlad asked politely, holding out his hand. The woman grabbed his hand as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. A little dizzy, but quite well." the woman said with a light British accent in her voice.

"Very well, Ms....." Vlad said as he waited to hear her name.

"Owens, Dalvia Owens, but just call me Dalvie." she said politely.

"Unique name. Very nice." Vlad said.

"And who might you be?" Dalvie asked.

"Vladimir Masters, but you could call me Vlad." Vlad said, trying to charm her with a gentleman pose. She laughed a bit.

"You're just charming aren't you?" Dalvie asked.

A few feet away, Sami and Danny were dancing but looked over to Vlad and Dalvie, who looked back in the same surprised glance.

"That's my archenemy Plasmius, who?" Sami and Danny said at the same time but looked at each other.

"Phantom." Dalvie and Vlad said at the same time.

"You know Samantha/Daniel?" Dalvie and Vlad asked at the same time.

"You know Vlad/Dalvie?" Sami and Danny asked each other.

"Kim and Ron/Tucker and Sam!" Sami and Danny yelled to their friends.

"What up?" Kim asked.

"Dalvie is here!" Sami yelled.

"What's up, man?" Tucker asked.

"Vlad's here!" Danny yelled.

"Why is she here?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." Sami said, going ghost.

"What does he want now?" Danny said as he also went ghost.

"Get him, Danny." Sam said as she threw him a thermos. Kim threw Sami a Null Void Capture containment.

* * *

**Outside of the School...........**

Dalvie landed closer to the school and Sami landed across from her.

"Way to ruin the night of the dance for me." Sami said as she latched the containment to the side of her skirt.

"Let's just get this over with, brat!" Dalvie said.

* * *

**On the Football Field..........**

Danny landed near one end post and Vlad landed near the other.

"I get a girl to go to the dance with me and you come along." Danny said as he latched the thermos on his belt.

"I'll destroy you before you get a first date." Vlad said as he charged up a pink ecto blast.

* * *

**Outside of School.......**

Sami and Dalvie were deflecting each other's blast as the other threw one. When Sami put up a shield to deflect a blast, Dalvie smashed the shield and lunged at her, only to have Sami dogde out of the way. Sami threw a punch and hit Dalvie in the face, causing her to fly back. towards the football field.

* * *

**On the Football Field..........**

Danny and Vlad were having a fist fight until Vlad was hit with an ice blast and he flew to the field closer to the school. Dalvie landed next to Danny.

"You again?!" Danny yelled.

"You must be Danny Phantom, it will be a pleasure beating you." Dalvie said as she threw a red blast at Danny.

* * *

**Closer To the School.....**

Vlad landed near Sami who quickly moved out of the way.

"Who the hell are you?" Sami asked as she charged up a fireball.

"You must be Sami Phantom. What atrocious language, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Vlad mocked.

Sami threw it at him.

* * *

**On the Football Field........**

Danny flew back and slammed his head on the ground.

"Your supposed to be all powerful? Pathetic." Dalvie laughed. Danny gritted his teeth in pain and anger.

"At least I'll be able to beat you!" Danny yelled. Dalvie laughed again.

"Don't you see boy? With only one blast, I already have you to your knees! You've lost!" Dalvie laughed.

Danny growled and charged at her.

* * *

**Near the School.......**

Vlad skimmed back in the grass and looked at Sami angrily.

"Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?" Vlad said as he threw a pink blast at Sami who hit the ground pretty hard.

"Didn't you learn that it's not nice to hit a girl? Especially if she could kick your ass!" Sami said as she kicked Vlad in the gut.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll back hand you so hard, your head will spin." Vlad threatened.

"Bring it, fruitloop!" Sami said as she kicked an ecto blast at Vlad.

* * *

**On the Football Field.........**

Danny and Dalvie were holding each others wrists, but Dalvie had Danny on the ground kneeling.

"Well, it is getting fairly late, but before I go, I just want to do this!" Dalvie said as she made Danny glow from dark green to a lighter green as she took away his powers, changing him back to human form and knocking him out.

"Fairwell, Danny Phantom!" Dalvie said as she disappeared in a pink mist.

* * *

**Near the School.....**

Sami was thrown on the ground by Vlad, nearly breaking her spine.

"The fact that you don't give up is fairly irritating." Vlad said as he pulled The Plasmius Maximus and used it on Sami, taking out her powers. She transformed to human mode. He slapped her across the face hard enough to knock her out.

"Although, your powers seem more advanced than my own. Maybe I could use you for experimentation." Vlad said as he threw the girl over his shoulder and flew off to his mansion.

* * *

**I wonder what's gonna happen to Sami now that she's in the clutches of Vlad. Review or Fav until I can update it. **


End file.
